gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Flags
At the beginning of the game code, a few boolean values (in some rare cases, integer values) are set. This article will aim to explain what each of those does. Some of these values are in Raw Data for Review Algorithm, thus won't be discussed here. These values cannot be modified during gameplay, the only way to change them as of current knowledge of the game is through Modding. Strangely, some of them are defined twice in the same block of code. When this happens, only the latest value is used. For example, ESC_MENU is set to false then true, so if you only modify the first value, nothing will actually change. The title of each part will show the default value for the latest version between parentheses. If needed, known changes between versions should be featured too. Latest flag values update : v1.3.8 ghg51 (false) Enables logging : important game events will be written to the console. You'll have to modify package.json to enable the toolbar that will let you access the console though. Notable appearances : *Gives exact game score, top score modifier and review score (before and after post-treatment), as well as all quality factor modifications at the end of the review score calculations *Gives market size, total market reach, number of units sold, number of new fans during sales algorithm ghg52 (false) Disables displaying of tutorial messages : true means no tutorial at all. ghg53 (false) Disables conventions : true means you are never prompted for a booth, nor does your own convention take place. ghg54 (false) Disables Game Over : true means you can go as far in the negative as you want, and never be prompted for bailout or game over. ghg55 (true) Related to playing sounds when spawning a tech/design/bug/research bubble ghg56 (true) Related to playing sounds when spawning a tech/design/bug/research bubble (not exactly same use as ghg55, but very similar) TEXT_CACHING (false) When enabled, make a cache for some texts ? Applied at least to numbers in the tech/design/bug/research bubbles ghg65 (9) Indicates the length of a game's development. ghg66 (true) Enables randomization of game topic order (from the 8th one on) in the topic list, both for research or game development SHOW_FPS (false) Enables in-game FPS counter GROUP_POINTS (true) Toggles whether multiple bubbles or only one with a number inside it are generated when spawning tech/design/bug/research points. SKIP_FRAME (false) When set to true, the game skips half of the canvas updates. The game speed isn't actually reduced, but only every second frame is displayed. ESC_MENU (true) Toggles whether pressing the ESC key pops up the menu. If set to false, there may be no way to get to the game menu if RCLICK_MENU is also set to false RCLICK_MENU (false) Toggles whether right-clicking in the game pops up the main menu (the esc menu, not the one you get when left-clicking) ARM_ghg67 (false) When set to true, music will be looked for in ./audio/arm instead of ./audio However, if the game isn't launched under Windows 8, audio will be fetched from ./audio/ogg regardless of ARM_ghg67 value LIMIT_SPAWN_SOUNDS (false) When set to true, prevents spawning points from generating sound more often than once every 30s LIMIT_SOUND_INSTANCE (false) Modifies a value that is fed to the js framework managing the sound ? IS_LOW_RES (false) Modifies on-screen location of some dialog boxes ghg142 (Retail : false, Lite (windows marketplace) : true) Indicates whether the game is the lite version from the windows marketplace SLOWDOWN_BASEIMAGE (false) Conditions whether an image(which ?) is displayed immediately or after a slight delay G782 (Legit : false, Torrent : true) Indicates whether the game is a legit copy or one downloaded from bittorent (see the blog article). Notable appearances if set to true : *Past Y15, employees need vacation much more often *Past Y11, the game doesn't auto-save anymore *Past Y12 75% chance of reducing you review score to 1 when calculating sales *Changes the analytics identifier, meaning Green Heart Games can count cracked versions Category:Game Resources